Cave Of Two Lovers: FxF, CxG, HxP
by FlippyXFlakyForLife
Summary: COMPLETE! While planning on going to a picnic with Giggles, Petuinia, Handy, Flaky, and Cuddles all goes wrong when Flippy and them wind up in cave. People say the cave holds a secret and whoever gets stuck inside must trust in love. Love or Darkness.
1. Prolouge: Invited

**Hello Everyone! Amber here! ^^**

**Now you are probably wondering why all my stories are deleted... Just look at my updated Profile. :D**

**This is a project I've been thinking about for quit a while. "The Cave Of Two Lovers" :D Hmm... I likey. :3**

**Well... Enjoy my story. (PS: This is just a Prolouge.)**

***NOTE* I do _NOT_ own Happy Tree Friends of any of the content except for the story! Mondo Media takes full credit for the characters that will be provided in this story.**

**Enjoy. ^^**

**_

* * *

_**

**__****_*Flaky's POV*_**

I shut my eyes tightly... feeling the cool and soft air run through me like a bolt of lightning... except it didn't hurt.

I unwrap the envelope and open one eye ever so slowly. I saw the front of a card that said "_You're invited!_" I squealed happily, nearly jumping with excitement, it was an invite to a picnic with Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, and of course... Flippy. I sighed happily. I was always such great friends with Flippy, we would go to the park for a walk or we would hang out at the beautiful lake near the woods... it's why I never go up there alone without Flippy. It just gets really creepy with the whisking wind and the scary creatures lurking in the night...

I feel a bead of sweat slide down my forehead. I wipe it off and look at the invitation one last time before smiling as I skip in the house happily and shut the door.

Unaware of what was going to occur.

* * *

**Yay for Prolouges and Cliffhangers! 8D**

**I hope you enjoyed, keep an eye of for Chapter 1: The Trip! :3**

**And sorry this was so short...**

**FlippyxFlakyFanForLife! :3**


	2. Chapter 1: The trip!

**Hey, Everybody! Chapter 1 of "The Cave Of Two Lovers" is here!**

**Also, there may be some Humor in this, MIGHT be some! 8D**

**Enjoy. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**_*Flaky's POV*_**

_6:27 In the morning._

Ugh, I hate waking up so early but I had to this time... I yawned and climbed out of bed, stretched, and dragged myself downstairs. I walked over to the top cupboard and pulled out the boxed that labeled "_Frosted Flakes_" I smiled slightly and pulled out a red bowl and the milk. I kept my eye on the clock. _6:35, _I had plenty of time before I had to meet everyone at Happy Tree Plaza... I think... I quickly took out the invitation and read what time to be there. 8 o' clock, I sighed. Yep, I had plenty of time.

I looked down and realized that I had been pouring the cereal every since and now it was all over the tile floor. "Dammit..." I muttered softly to myself as I took out a broom and started to sweep up the cereal.

Once I was done I wiped off the salty sweat dripping from my forehead. 6:57, crap. I quickly dumped the cereal in the trash and poured milk in my bowl. I scuffled down the cereal quickly and wiped the milk, dripping from the corner of my mouth.

I then grabbed my ruby colored hairbrush and ran to a mirror and sighed. I hated my dandruff. I ran a finger through my quills, sure they were smooth but no one has every touched them and everyone thought that were rough and pointy... All these thoughts made a small tear flow down my soft cheek I sniffed and wiped it away as I started to brush out some of my dandruff.

After I was done I was pretty proud by the results I had about 5 more flakes in my quills. I smiled proudly and got dressed in a pair of bright red sweats and a short cut-through t-shirt. I quickly glanced at the clock. 7:35. I sighed and ran out the door.

It was sunny, bright and beautiful, I take in a deep breathe of air it entered through my nostrils and exited through my mouth with a deep sigh.

I finally reached Happy Tree Plaza (HTP) and saw mostly everyone was there, only Handy and Petunia were yet to be present.

"Hi, Flaky." I heard a voice, a soft voice. I turn around to be greeted by Flippy, he was smiling and wearing his usual brown combat boot, baggy army pants, and his army jacket. I smiled shyly. "Hi, Flippy." "You ready?" He ask, looking at me causing it to make a creep of blush spread across my face. "Yes." I said, he gave me a pat on the shoulder before walking off. I just smiled, looking over and seeing Handy and Petunia arrive. It was tie to get ready.

**_*Flippy's POV*_**

Great. Petunia and Handy have just arrived, time to get everything ready. I stand up on a nearby box. "Okay everyone..." I call out, "Is everyone ready?" I got a few nods and some "_Yeahs!_" I smiled at Flaky and nodded as she picked up the picnic basket and we all piled up in my army truck.

**_*Flaky's POV*_**

Mostly everyone had to sit in the back. Handy was the one who sat in the front, I sat next to Petunia in the back as Flippy drove toward the destination.

Flippy switched on the radio, the song Fireflies by Owl City started to play. I giggled. I was always the one for Pop. Soon we started to all sing the song together.

"I'd like to make myself believe... That planet Earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems!" We all sang and then started laughing, I was having a great time already.

Once the song ended another song by Owl City started to play, Vanilla Twilight, I blushed deeply. I always played that song when I thought about Flippy, I just couldn't resist. I started singing.

"I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you. Because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad, 'till I look at my hands and feel sad, cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly." I stopped and found out I sung it loud, everyone except Flippy, since he was watching the road, was smiling at me. "That was wonderful!" I heard them all squeal. I blushed as everyone went back to talking but I swore I heard Flippy say one thing over the noise...

"I love your voice..."

* * *

**Huh? Huh? Likey, likey? :3**

**Cliffhanger! X3**

**Anyways... I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Thank you! ^^**

**FlippyXFlakyForLife! :3**


	3. Chapter 2: Trapped!

**... Nothing really to say. :3**

**Anyways, HTF And all characters belong to Mondo Media, story belongs to me.**

**Enjoy. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**_*Flaky's POV*_**

We finally made it to the picnic site. It was a small meadow with a weird looking cave close by.

"Hey, lets go in that cave!" I heard Cuddles and Handy call out. "I, I don't know..." I stuttered, obviously nervous, what do you expect, I hate strange dark things. Flippy rested a paw on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Flaky, I'll be right here beside you." He said calmly, I sighed and nodded. We set off toward the cave.

**_*Flippy's POV*_**

Me, Cuddles, and Handy walked toward the cave, making sure it was safe. I took out a lighter and switched it on as I looked around the entrance of the cave. "Clear!" Cuddles called out, the girls timidly walked up behind us as we stepped into the dark and misty cave.

We went about 100 or so feet, "Okay, lets go back... I, I don't like this." I heard Flaky whisper. I nodded. "Okay guys lets-" I was cut off by Cuddles make a extremely big cough. The ground started to rumble. Crap! Rocks were starting to fall everywhere around us. I glanced and saw Flaky was right under a pile of huge rocks that were ready to fall. "Flaky!" I screamed.

**_*Flaky's POV*_**

I heard his voice, it was mumbled out by the sound of the earth shaking before us. I knew where I was standing, I was trembling, to scared to move out of the way. I felt two arms wrap around me and I was pushed to the ground...

Everything settled...

I saw who saved me... Flippy. His arms were around me and he was right on top of me. I blushed as he got off of me and helped me up, there was no one in sight.

"Shit!" I heard Flippy curse. "Hey, you guys alright?" It was Cuddles! We got separated but the unexpected rubble. "Yeah. We're fine! You?" Flippy called back. "Same, we're gonna go look for a way out, you guys do the same! See you on the outside!" By then they were off running to find an exit. Flippy takes my hand. "Come on, we got to get out of here." He whispers as we both start walking...

**Into the unknown.**

**

* * *

**

Ugh, I've got nothing to do so I keep updating this. X3

Oh well. No flames please and also REVIEW! 8D

And also, please don't review telling me about my grammer... ^^; I try my best but FF doesn't always point out ALL the mistakes...

FlippyXFlakyFanForLife! :3


	4. Chapter 3: Trust in Love and Last Chap!

****

Okay, this is the last chapter before I start "Wind Won't Stop Blowing."

**It depends on how much I write.**

**And also, if you've watched "Avatar the Last Air bender" the episode "The Cave Of Two Lovers" Well... there is going to be a scene from there in here. HUMOR TIME! X3**

**Oh yeah and about people who review, I don't like posting stories if it's just gonna be "Oh you made this or that mistake" ^^; Sorry but if you feel that way you just have to roll with it. I write my way and everyone else writes there own. Just don't correct me about some small things that don't really mean anything. It's not like my story is getting sent to the president.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

_*Flaky's POV*_

"W-we're... t-trapped?" I asked, trembling in fear. Flippy turned his head and his eyes lowered. "Yes, but I promise we're going to find a way out of here." He replied, his voice was slightly shaky so I wasn't so sure if he was scared or just unsure if we'd get out... alive. I gulped. I was so scared of this, at least we had the picnic basket and the lighter...

We came up to a big circle rock door. "We found the exit!" I squealed, finally I would feel that fresh air. Flippy smiled as we started pushing the door open, there was a loud _"Crack"_ and it slid open, we looked around... no light, no fresh air.

"This isn't the exit..." I hear Flippy say, "It's a tomb." We looked at the two tombs before us and it had some strange writing on a block of earth.

"This writing tells their story." I said. Flippy leaned over and began reading.

**_*Normal POV*_**

After he was finished reading both young Tree Friends turned around and saw a big sign. "Love is brightest... in the dark." They whispered.

After starring at the picture for more than one minute Flippy broke the silence. "How are we gonna find our way out of these tunnels?" He asked, "I have a crazy idea." Flaky said as she turned around.

"What?" He asked. She made a small giggle.

"N-never mind, it's to crazy." She replied as she thought about it more.

"Flaky, what is it?" He asked again, hoping to receive and answer this time.

"Well... the legend says that we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love..." She says, getting uneasy.

"Right."

"And here it says, love is brightest in the dark and has a picture of them kissing..." She continued.

"Where are you going with this?" He asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

"Well..." She paused as a slight blush went across her face, "What if we kissed?" She asked looking up at him.

"Us kissing?" Flippy asked, slightly shocked. Flaky turned around and rubbed her arm shyly.

"See, it was a crazy idea."

Flippy looked away, "Us..." He paused and grinner perversely "Kissing..." (x3) Flaky laughed and giggled.

"Us kissing, what was I thinking... could you imagine that?" Flippy was knocked out of his trance and laughed as well.

"Hahaha, yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you." He paused as his eyes went to the size of dinner plates, realizing what he just said.

Flaky's face turned offended. "Oh well I didn't realize it was such a horrible option. Sorry I suggested it!"

Flippy shoo his head and smiled sympathetically. "No, no, I mean, if it was a choice between kissing you and dying-"

"Ah!" Flaky was peeved as she grew more offend and turned around.

"What? I'm saying I'd rather kiss you then die that a compliment."

"Well I'm not sure which I would rather do!" Flaky yelled as she marched off, Flippy sighed and looked down.

"What is wrong with me?" And he followed her, feeling ashamed.

And feeling like her ruined their only chance to escape.

* * *

_***Normal POV***_

It's been about two hours. Flippy sighed as he looked at the lighter. "The lighters' gonna run out of juice any minute now..." He said as Flaky looked down sadly...

"I know..."

"Then what are we going to do?"

Flaky tuned and looked at him. "What can we do?" She walked over and lowers the lighter a bit, Flippy looks up and smile as the lean in... closer and closer 'till...

Darkness...

_***Flaky's POV***_

We pulled away, crystals lit up the roof of the cave. I gasp. "That's how the two lovers found each other, they just put out their lights and follow the crystals." I look down the cave. "That much be the way out!" I hug Flippy tightly, I swear I saw a blush.

"So... uhm-" "Let's go!" I run towards the exit.

Finally! I breath the fresh air, it was soft and nice. I turn and see Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia and Handy. "You guys made it out!" They said in union as they ran up to us. I just smiled and nodded, Flippy comes behind me and puts and arm around my shoulder.

"Now... let go have our picnic."

* * *

**I lol'd while writing this. X3**

**Well, this story is over! :D I really hoped you enjoyed! :) Keep an eye out for "Wind Won't Stop Blowing"**

**Bye! ^.^**

**FlippyXFlakyFanForLife! :3**


End file.
